The Tomb of Ada Sadao
Category:UtGS Manses The Tomb of Ada Sadao (Level 3 Air Manse) The Tomb of Ada Sadao is hardly funereal, although it was originally designed so. A long time ago, before the Usurpation, an ancient Solar named Ada Sadao recognized that her time was coming. Being an explorer beyond peer, she hid her tomb in a place far beyond the measure of most explorations; only a truly dedicated explorer, one who shared her soul, figuratively if not literally, could locate the tomb; only an explorer astride a flying steed could in any way remotely considered convenient access the tomb. Ada Sadao loved flying; this is purposeful. Before she began construction of what was originally to be a modest tomb, Ada Sadao experienced a vision. She knew that in the far future, a fate would hang in the balance, a spiritual descendant would need shelter and succor. The tomb itself is a stone construction, not high from the surface, hidden beneath temple growth, but below! A long, squared shaft descends, with a platform in the middle, a stone 'statue' suspended on the flying platform. This is the Manse's altar, the statue itself is the lying form of Ada Sadao, twice the size of life; it is also her coffin, sealed for all time. The hearthstones glow, forming in the statue's hands. Far below the statue, at the bottom, is the “home” portion of the tomb. The first thing that Corei found was the Warbird, Freefall. The wonders of the tomb had barely begun to be revealed, however. The comfortable bottom decks had rooms upon rooms; some were outfitted as libraries, some were outfitted as bedchambers. One notable room seemed to be an inscribed history of some great bird! More impressive were doubtlessly the chambers of treasure. Although modest enough by the lofty standards of House Ragara, the chambers were by no means barren, containing jewelery, gold, gemstones, and jade. But by far the most impressive chamber was one, seemingly carved of solid jade. Light glittered in from above and a fine mist hung in the air; within rich soil grows tirelessly an orchard of trees and other plants, producing a panoply of various fruits and vegetables, legumes and grains and beans and tubers of all stripes. The tomb is capable of sustaining far more life than it needs to. The Tomb of Ada Sadao has the following Powers: Provider (3 Points): The Tomb has a massive underground “farm”, for want of a better word, which produces enough food for a Magnitude 4 group of individuals to survive indefinitely. This food is naturally prepared automatically. Archive (2 Points): The Tomb of Ada Sadao has a vast library, containing tomes and tomes of information, all written in Old Realm, on various topics relevant to Ada Sadao – and her descendant, or any other explorers who might have been worthy enough to reach the Tomb. It contains the following topics: Flying Machines (Ride) Flying Machines (Sail) Magitek (Craft) Enchanted Devices (Lore) The Five-Metal Shrike (Lore) Command Code to the Five-Metal Shrike (With ST approval; awaiting) Interestingly, a great deal of the Archive's information is taken up by tales of a device which was being worked on by a compatriot and confidante of Ada Sadao's when she was preparing for her own end; Kan-Hur's Five-Metal Shrike. Indeed, it may even have been Sadao's personal Warbird which influenced the Shrike's eventual appearance, the two were quite close. Although not involved directly with the project as one of it's designers, Ada Sadao kept herself abreast of the topic, taking keen interest in the device; less so for it's abilities as a weapon than those as a transport, very keenly interested in the speed with which it was believed to be capable of traveling. Although she, like Kan-Hur, never got to see the Five-Metal Shrike in action, Ada Sadao received the luxury of dieing shortly before the Usurpation, so that her tomb remained unknown and undisturbed by the world; her friend Kan-Hur saw to that, personally interring her remains. What is left in the tomb is information about the Shrike itself; a carven vault displays a statue of the machine, with inscribed information about it on all the walls. The pedestal the statue rests on contains only a single word, inscribed on the bottom. In addition to such dangerous information, the tomb contains general information useful to the sort of person she hoped would find her tomb; information on how to ply the skies, both astride the back of a Warbird like Freefall, or in larger vessels, and information on Magitek and enchanted devices in general, for such knowledge would without doubt be important in maintaining and operating Freefall, which she hoped would soar the skies again in the hands of a worthy discoverer. Magical Conveniences (1 point): When it became clear that, far from being a simple interment place, her tomb would need to be a place of the living as well as the dead, Ada Sadao's tomb was redesigned. Among the design changes were a number of magical conveniences: No matter how abused or soiled, surfaces within the tomb, including furnishings, are self-cleaned and repaired (within reason; a sheet torn in several places, or a stone nicked by sparring practice is mended; a sheet burned to ashes or a stone prised from the walls is not) to an absolutely pristine state within one hour of the abuse. The food grown in the Provider gardens automatically is rendered into tremendous feasts fit for the number of people currently in residence; no more or less is prepared. The meals are always varied and inevitably delicious. The library contains a self-updating moonsilver plaque in the library, which keeps a cross-referenced catalog of every tome and scroll in it's shelves. The Tomb of Ada Sadao has the following Hearthstones: Jewel of the Flying Heart (One Dot) This blood-red, triangular stone increases the bearer's Dodge DV by one (final value, not the calculated pool). Setting this hearthstone in an edged weapon also grants +1 bonus to all Melee attacks the bearer makes with the weapon. (Currently inset in Fiend-Buster) Purifying Mercy Stone (Two Dots) This hexagonal crystal of clear quartz purifies the air around it's wearer, keeping him safe from smoke, poisonous gases or even the stench of open sewers. The bubble of pure air extends for two yards around the bearer, so anyone who stays close is similarly protected. Smoke and visible vapors swirl around this sphere, clearly outlining it's boundaries. The hearthstone does not allow the bearer to breathe underwater or in the absence of air, but it completely purifies the most poisonous or polluted air. (Currently inset in Freefall)